Shadowhunter Heroes
by Iulia Nightshade
Summary: What happens when demigods find themselves fighting demons? What happens when one of the most powerful demigods comes from an old Shadowhunter family? Story adopted by the wonderful darkgirl427
1. Nico

**Hey, there!** **Some time ago, I found this story interesting by darkgirl427 and when she said she couldn't continue it, I adopted it (don't worry, I asked).**

 **The first four chapters are hers, then I'll start posting mines.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's and Cassandra Clare's novels and characters are only theirs, not mine! The first four chapters comes from the mind of the wonderful darkgirl427**

* * *

Nico's POV

"How do we manage to get out here? These stupid monsters keep coming back to life even after we kill them!" Thalia yelled across the commotion.

"We can't, we are stuck here. We have to escape like the same way we did for the past three days!" Percy yelled back to Thalia.

"I'm sick of that." Annabeth murmured beside Percy.

"You're the wise girl. Aren't you supposed to have any ideas for us to get rid of this stupid monster?" Percy shot back and Annabeth glared at him as they ducked between few trees.

"Where are the gods when we need them?" Thalia screamed at the sky as lightning whipped across it. It started to pour even harder than before.

"Great going Thalia," Percy yelled as he stopped running and turned around to face the monster, causing me to halt along with him.

"Can't Nico do anything? He shadow-traveled before, can't he do it again?" Jason yelled across the woods. He, himself was running on the other side of the forest with Hazel by his side. Good thing Piper had to stay behind with her siblings, back in the camp.

"No we can't let Nico do that once again, he particularly will vanish if we make him do it once more." Hazel said once I and Percy reached close enough to hear her. The stupid monster followed us. We heard Thalia and Annabeth yelling to each while fighting another double headed monster at their own side. Percy seemed distracted as he kept looking towards Annabeth and Thalia. The monster roared and that caught Percy's attention and new anger gleamed in his eyes.

Jason and Hazel were caught in their own battle against a purple colored monster and were fighting for their life. Suddenly seeing Hazel in danger like that, shadow-traveling seemed quite a good idea.

"Percy we should run." I whispered panicked as the monster stomped towards our way. If we were to die now, no one would even consider searching for our bodies in an abandoned forest.

"I'm tired and I don't think I have the energy anymore. I am tired of running." Percy said with cold anger. He was right. All we have been doing is running. The gods aren't also being very friendly to reply to our needs.

"Percy I know you're angry but think it with a cool mind. We can't defeat that those monsters without the gods power and they clearly aren't answering us." I reasoned with him.

We were told to come here by Chiron who said something about natural disasters occurring and people getting hurt by some moving mountain which mortals spotted on this island. (Don't know what the mortals saw the monsters as.)

"Percy duck!" Annabeth yelled as she ran towards our direction after Thalia did a lighting blow in that monster's faces and it dissolved into sand. The monster near us ripped out a tree from its root and threw it towards Percy who was standing six meters away from me. Thank the gods; Percy managed to get out of the way before he became a flat pancake. I grabbed his shirt and started to run, dragging him along with me, as Thalia and Annabeth followed my lead.

"Nico stop! Nico!" Percy yelled as Thalia came in begrudging, facing the monster behind us and Annabeth urging her to move on. If I were to control one the other would leap for them to get killed.

"I'm shadow-traveling and I want everyone close by. Hold hands!" I ordered, yelling loud enough for everyone to listen. But of course no one listened to me. Hazel gave me the stare that stated if I even thought about that I would get killed. Even Percy looked ready to kill me.

I had made up my mind; we had to get back to the camp. I tried to do that twice by the time we reached to this island but for some damn reason it never worked. I prayed to my dad, for his guidance and help as I closed my eyes, willing very badly to bring with me only those who I wanted to come.

It really was tiring. The shadows came reaching for me as I dropped to my knees and the world went black.


	2. Clary

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's and Cassandra Clare's novels and characters are only theirs, not mine! The first four chapters comes from the mind of the wonderful darkgirl427**

* * *

Clary's POV

"It's quite entertaining to see you cut yourself." Jace murmured, moving behind me as I turned around to snarl at him and attack him to show who was cutting who but he had already by then pinned me on the ground, with his blade on my wind pipes.

"You're awfully slow, Clary" he whispered, leaning close to my face and grinned in satisfaction as he saw my glare.

"Okay I lose, now get off me!" I yelled scrambling beneath him. He only tightened his grip on my arms causing me to stay stuck in one place.

"Oh no, don't you remember our condition we made? Every time I win I get a kiss." He said, grinning even wider.

"No Jace, it was if I win I get a kiss, not you." I answered sweetly as I kicked him with my feet on his back and took the opportunity of his surprise as I took take control and picked my blade from the ground where it had dropped when he pinned me on the floor. Now it was the opposite way, me on top of him with the blade on his neck.

"I win." I said proudly and leaning in close to his face.

"Good, now can I get my kiss?" He asked and I blinked in confusion. I knew he can easily push me off and defeat me but because he wanted a kiss he was allowing me to win? Now I felt offended. I for up as he tried to grab my hand but I kicked him on his legs as he cursed and scrambled to get up. He deserved it.

I looked back yelling to him to ask how he enjoyed my victory and he grinned in response.

I started to walk and he was far behind when I heard his footsteps getting heavier and I started to run. He was chasing me and I knew I was no match.

Finally I was cornered by the training room's wall and he had a huge smile in his face to find me trapped.

 _Oh shit. Where are you Alec, Isabelle? Anyone? God I'm so getting raped by my own boyfriend and the annoying part is I'm feeling thrilled by the idea. Mom's going to kill me._

He walked closer and I couldn't find anything else to think about beside how great he looked in the white shirt he was wearing. It was as if the shirt was attached to his body, showing off all his muscles. His hair was messy and clinging to his forehead because of sweat. He seemed remarkably handsome as my eyes traveled to his black jeans. Jeans... what was I thinking! He looked at me with those eyes of his and I was already feeling as if I'm tasting his lips. I shook my head from these thoughts and tried to glare at him but I knew that was useless.

The room suddenly became freezing cold and Jace stopped right in front of me. He had one hand on the wall behind me and one on my waist. We looked at each other then broke apart. I readied myself sensing something odd. My stele positioned to attack as Jace did the same. We stood in silence when a loud boom noise echoed in the room and a small black hair boy appeared in front us out of the air and fell on his knees breathing heavily and then his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he fell on the ground this time.

Jace and I stood astonished by what we just seen but it was Jace who moved swiftly towards him and dropped on his knees to see the boy's breathing. I was about to move towards them when out of the corner of my eye, I caught some movement and I stood frozen while Jace said something of the guy just being fainted but I barely heard him. My attention was around Jace and the fainted boy, I couldn't answer Jace, and rather I kept on darting my eyes, where five teenagers stood with weird looking blade ready at us. All four at Jace's neck and a blond girl holding a dagger at my wind pipe.


	3. Annabeth

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's and Cassandra Clare's novels and characters are only theirs, not mine! The first four chapters comes from the mind of the wonderful darkgirl427**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

This is how it came up to. One minute I was standing with Percy and Thalia and stopping those two from attacking the monster and the second moment I was here. Where ever this place was? All I knew was that Nico was on the ground and quite not in his conscious. Now was the time to take action then think later.

"Tell that guy" I jerked my chin towards a blond guy who had Nico lying almost dead near him. "To leave Nico alone and we won't mean you harm." I whispered harshly in the red hair girl's ear while griping my dagger more tightly.

I had no understanding of to why we had reached here. I could say that from my assumption, Nico who usually never listened to anyone even if it is concerning his own life might have used his shadow travelling power to make us escape those weird monsters, the same monsters which I wasn't taught of in the camp. Actually that was the reason I was so angry, I didn't understand things. Of what those monsters were, or why did Chiron send us to that small forest island and why we couldn't escape that island. We been stuck on that island for three days but we couldn't manage to get out. We tried everything to escape from Percy's water power to Jason's flying and even Hazel's ability to take out precious minerals. We at the end decided that even through Percy could summon his power or Jason could fly around the island but not out of it. There was some sort of a boundary which wasn't allowing us to access the world outside the island. Nico's shadow traveling ability managed to make us travel places to places on the island but we couldn't travel out of the island. I didn't understand what was happening. We already had exhausted Nico from making him use his ability to run from the monster twice today when they surrounded us in large number.

"Nico?" The red hair girl asked, seeming confused.

"Yes we want Nico handed back to us or else that guy" Thalia pointed at the blond boy who was holding Nico's head on his lap," will be harmed." She stared at Thalia for a moment or so then looked back at me. Meanwhile I saw the blond guy sending me nasty glares and kept looking at my dagger on her neck.

He looking at me like if I do anything to this girl, he'll rip me to pieces.

"Listen we don't want to hurt you but if you don't hand over Nico right now, we might." Jason said, putting up his hand after he, most likely noticed the death glares he was sending me.

"He fainted." The blond boy spoke through clenched teeth.

"What did you do to my brother?" Hazel asked looking worriedly towards her unconscious brother.

"I want to make this clear. First thing first, Jace hand them the boy. They obviously want that kid. Second we didn't do anything to that boy, he appeared to us like that the same way you guys did. We were... um... doing our own business when he showed up and fainted and then you guys came up and started to threaten us." The red hair girl said as she focused on us to listen to her while that so called Jace person looked at me.

"Leave her first then I'll do it to him." He spoke with challenge in his tone. I was so not going to do that. Believe it or not, not all blondes are stupid. I sure was going to give him a piece of my mind when Percy spoke up, "You're leaving Nico or I'll personally make you. You're in our captive not the other way Mr. pretty boy." He dipped his sword closer in the Jace's windpipes.

"Jace please?" the red hair girl spoke up rather panicky and Jace said some sort of cruse then let Hazel take Nico from him with the help of Jason and Percy. Thalia who was watching this silently came towards me as I left the red hair girl and saw her rubbing her neck at the place where my dagger was held. The blond boy or rather Jace walked towards her then grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his side while watching all of us one by one until the red hair girl spoke up.

"I'm sure you guys don't trust us, but Jace" the girl said as she tilted her head towards "Jace!" and continued as I studied both of them. They seem quite close. And if I'm sure that's a blade which is sheathed under Jace's shirt isn't it? And what's with those tattoos? "Shouldn't we call the Silent Brothers for the boy? Jace, he is injured." The red head girl finished, but I can say when she looked at Nico, she actually looked concern. Jace looked at the girl as if she lost her mind but then spoke up, "He needs a... what do they call those mundane healer? " he asked facing the red hair girl and she rolled her eyes then opened her mouth to answer but before she can, he continued on. " Ah yes, doctor, he needs a doctor. Not a Silent Brother." He added, looking straight at the red hair girl as they whispered words among themselves.

What in the world is a silent brother and did he actually didn't know how to say a doctor? Looks likes there are people who are more stupid then seaweed head. And the way he said those "mundane healers" He says that word as if they aren't that but then I did sense something from him. I really don't think he is just a human. Demigod then? No, that can't be it.

"Listen just let us leave this room or whatsoever and we'll be gone." Percy interrupted as I saw Hazel searching through her backpack which she had hung over her back and took out a small piece of Ambrosia and fed it to Nico who coughed and then swallowed it.

"I don't think we can allow you to leave just as about now, you will be questioned by the Clave first and then you might be allowed to leave." Jace spoke with authority. "We need him to get back to Camp!" Hazel yelled, straining to go past Jason who had his grip on to her.

"Camp?" The red hair girl asked, " You came from a camp, but how did you end up here? How did you come inside the Institute. I thought..."

"I thought the same thing." Jace interrupted and continued to go on as if pieces in his mind were clicking together.

"Listen, I don't know who the clave are and I don't think we have the time to find out. Nico is quite unstable and we need Chiron to see him." Percy said with threat in each and every word which made a smile came across my face unintentional. But as I saw Jace's mind working and the red hair girl's confusion along with Thalia's signal for me to look at the door which was located at the far corner of the room, I decided that we had to stay here. Even if it's just for the time being. I spoke up.

"No Percy, we need to stay here. If the matter is about Nico, then I should tell you this, I studied enough health stuff to help Nico recover. We also don't even know where we are. It's going to be an absolute not a good idea to walk out with Nico in that manner. His condition will get worse if we get out of here and wander to places. Right now he needs a bed. As for these people we need to trust them, they aren't as bad as we might think." At this comment both Percy and that blond boy -Jace - snorted and Percy muttered something which I only caught two words of it, wise girl.

I raised my eyebrow at Percy but he looked away. After a long silence he answered with a defeating sigh but had his had read at his sword which still wasn't in its ballpoint pen form. "I think Annabeth is right. We couldn't leave even if we wanted, it looks like their friends are waiting for us, across that open door with their weapons drawn." Percy said, after he finally caught up with the signal Thalia gave me and now to Percy. Heads turned around at the place where Percy was pointing his sword towards. Thalia already walking toward that place.

At the door stood two people, both with black hair but different eyes. One had blue eyes which belonged to a guy who had a bow pointed at us and then there was a long black hair girl who had a rope by her side as if to whip someone.

"Jace, is everything alright?" The black hair girl spoke up and eyed us.

" We heard commotion of voices and ruckus here. You never introduced your friends to us Jace. Who are they?" The blue eyed boy asked, and at this only Jace's laugh echoed in the room.


	4. Hazel

Hazel's POV

We all stared at the door. It sort of was bugging me, why did we end up here of all places? Annabeth was looking at the girl and guy who just entered and she seemed as if she was sorting them out. I made a very unnecessary voice from the back of my throat. That seemed to stop Jace's laughter. I still felt uneasy around him, after all I did see my brother half dead on his lap. Thinking about Nico...

"Can we find a place to put Nico? He's like unconscious on the ground." I intruppted rudely while giving Nico a worry glance then narrowed my eyes at boy which Percy had called him. Annabeth said we had to stay here but she never said anything to be nice to these people.

"Yeah I will show you a room." The red hair girl answered rather nervously. She moved slowly towards me as if i might do something to her. She glanced back at Jace who had his eyes fixed on her and one hand on his sheathed swords which was what I assumed.

Thalia came by my side and so did Jason. Together we half dragged and half carried Nico while the girl lead the way. As we reached the door the black hair guy was already gone from that place and was standing beside Jace but the black hair girl was standing there waiting for the red head girl.

"Hazel, everything going to be fine." Jason muttered from my left. I smiled towards him but I doubted it. My stupid older-younger brother was injured and that was particularly because I should have stopped him but I didn't. The black hair girl whispered something to the red hair girl and she nodded her head as they stopped right in front of the door. I curiously eyed both of them as Thalia made a shooing gesture at the two girls and they started moving again.

Jason glanced at me as if seeing how I'm doing. Tears were on the edge of coming out after what Nico had done to save us all. I wanted to strangle and hug him at the same time.

I could tell the rest of the others were still behind the room which we just got out of. That sort of worried me, we were being separated in the midst of these strangers. I took a deep breath and focused my attention at anything but the dark thoughts that were forming in my head. I looked around at my surroundings and gasped a little. This place was like a castle, so huge and old. The wall were painted in a goldenish color. Eventually we came to a stop.

"This is a room you can place him in." the black hair girl spoke up, pointing at Nico then at a room we stopped in front of.

"Thank you." Jason muttered and the red hair girl smiled at us slightly.

"If you guys need a doctor or..."

"It's alright. We don't need any doctor." Thalia replied back bitterly at the red hair girl who I guess in a way was just trying to help. I sighed and gave Thalia a glare but that didn't work with her. Jason elbowed her and she glared at him, and if saw correctly I saw him cower a little. I cleared my throat.

"Thank you. I'm grateful for your guys hospitality with us but it would have been quite better if just let us go home." I answered and the red hair girl's face actually crunched up in concern but the black girl looked almost boared, she was examining her nails.

"We are extre..."

"Clary, stop apologizing for something we can't decide for them. The Clave wants to see them and then we'll let them go. It's not like we are forcing them to stay here forever." the black hair girl interrupted. I had a certain dislike for her growing.

"Right!" Thalia shoots back, rubbing both of her palms together." Thank you so much for not keeping us your prisoners forever. I will be _ahem_ forever grateful to you. You see it's not like we each have our own responsibility and home to go. Nope of course no is waiting for us as we go home." Thalia said with a so much loathing in her voice that no one could have missed it. She seriously wanted to kill these people. My head was hurting beyond limit and all I wanted was a good sleep now.

"Listen if we wanted, we could have killed you." the black hair girl hissed back.

"Yes of course, how can I forget that? You think we can be defeated by the likes of you? We survived fighting Titans, monsters, and even giants and you think that we can be killed off by you." Thalia started laughing uncontrollably, and I might add even I was getting in uneasey.

"Thalia drop it." Jason spoke up, his voice gravely. He looked at the two girls and Thalia's laughter decreased.

" Listen, thank you for everything but I hope you can leave us alone now." Jason said, speaking each word sperately. The black hair girl raised her eyebrows and was about to speak up but before that Clary, if I recall, spoke up. "Izzy, just stop."

The black hair girl rolled her eyes and stomped away. Clary looked exhausted from the black hair girl's behaviour.

"I'm really am sorry for her. She was just freaked out when she saw you guys pointing your weapons at me and Jace. I want to let you know she actually won't kill you, she just _um_ , is shaken right now." Thalia snorted and shook her head. Jason glared at Thalia and she shrugged her shoulders only. I sighed.

"Can we put him in bed now?" I asked, indicating towards Nico who we still were carrying.

"Sure... _um_ _..._ yeah." Clary said, a little embarrassed.

We walked in the room and placed Nico on the bed. Clary was lingering in the hallway nervously. I placed a blanket on Nico then gently feed him some more ambrose. He muttered something in his sleep and I felt tears stinging my eyes, threatening to come out again after seeing Nico like this. Thalia laid a gentle hand on my shoulder and I glanced up towards her. I never was so close to her, rather I actually had some sort of dislike for her because of her being Artemis hunter and the Bianca story wrapping between her but at that moment when she laid her hand on my shoulders gently, all my dislikes vanished and I smiled gratefully at her. I don't know what I would have done if everyone wasn't with me now. I know the rest would be worried about us being gone so long so I straightened up and looked at Jason who was looking at Nico with great concern.

"We should go back to others." I whispered and Jason turned towards me. He nod his head and we turned around to walk to the door where clary was standing. I nudged Thalia's shoulder to get her stirring up from where she's been standing but all she did was shake her head.

"I'm staying here." she whispered and me and Jason passed uneasy glances to each other.

"But Thalia..."

"No, Jason, I'm staying here to watch over Nico. You guys go ahead. I don't trust these people to leave Nico in there care. I'll stay here with Nico until he wakes up."

I nod my head as gratitude filled my heart for Thalia. I never thought about that. "We'll be right out side for you." Jason whispered as he kissed Thalia on the forehead. My heart ached at this small gesture between these two siblings. Nico would have done the same for me if he hadn't gotten hurt.

We walked outside the room where Clary was standing.

"I been thinking about it that it'll be quite better if we do the introductions of each other." she asked upon our reaching.

"I think that'll be great." Jason answered back and nodded his head to show his point. We walked in silence as we reached the door we came out of first. Cleary opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Jason.

"So you kill monsters as well?" Percy was asking boy.

"Is that even a question? We are Shadowhunters. Of course we kill demons."

"But you..." whatever Percy was about to say he stopped in the middle as he saw us arriving in the room. He glanced at me with worry, as if to ask how I'm holding up. I smiled in return.

"Jace, I think we should introduce ourselves to these people." Clary spoke up.

"Thats what I been thinking as well." Annabeth muttered.

"And if we are on it then can we also get breakfast? Pancakes will be more preferably." Percy asked to no one in particular. Annabeth shot daggers by her glare at Percy but he only gave her a loopsided grin.

"Come in the lounge." the black hair guy spoke up. He's been standing close by to Jace the whole time. I felt my uneasiness grow as I looked at these new people. There was something powerful about them and scary at the same time. The word Shadowhunters rang in my head. We all got out the rooms. Percy and Annabeth side by side as so was Jace and Clary. The black hair guys was walking ahead of us and Jason and I walked right behind him, side by side.

"There's a powerful wind around these people." Jason muttered under his breath.

" _Powerful_ _wind_?" I asked.

"Aura." He answered and my gut feeling increased on telling me to run off now.

" _Powerful_." I mumbled. We stoped at a large room. A gasp escaped my throat and I saw the same expression on Annabeth's face. The room wasn't just big it was huge. there was a huge table in the middle of the room and the temperature of the room was cool. There were statues of Angles in the room and many other gold and metals items.

"Everyone take a seat." Clary said gently to us. One by one everyone sat by the long table.

" We're going to get the food in a while." the black hair guy muttered to us. He was looking at the stairs of the room as if waiting for someone to come in. Then it dawned to me that the black hair girl wasn't here and nor was Thalia. The black hair guy got up and muttered something low to Jace who sat right opposite of me. Have shook his head in understanding and the black hair guy left. There was a long silence until Percy broke it.

"So the food?" Jason elbowed him and Annabeth kicked him under the table for he yelped in pain then glared at both Jason and Annabeth.

"It's coming." Jace answered.

After another long silence, we heard whines and protrest. We looked up and saw the black hair guy and girl coming along with Thalia following.

The black hair guy and girl took seat beside Jace and Clary. Thalia sat down on my left for Jason was sitting on my right.

"Okay now that we are all here..."

"Let the party begin?" Percy interrupted meekly. Annabeth groaned in frustration and I laughed.

"Well, not a party but" Clary started to talk again after the laughters dimmed down but was again interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell I guess. She hurried off with Jace following and then came back with three pizza boxes. Percy clapped his hand in delight. The pizza were handed out and everyone ate in silence but the silence felt almost dangerous. I put down my bit of pizza and cleared my throat for the attention. I got it.

"I think we should start. I don't like the idea of eating with people whose names I don't even know." I took a deep breath as all eyes were on me.

"I'm Hazel." I looked at the others but Thalia indicated by her hands as if to go on introducing the rest of my friends to them as well. I took a deep breath and then continued.


	5. Clary II

**Hey there, this is the first of my chapters, hope you'll like it! Thanks for the visits and _please_ review (this is a first time I'm writing fanfiction). **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's and Cassandra Clare's novels and characters are only theirs, not mine! The first four chapters comes from the mind of the wonderful darkgirl427**

* * *

Clary's POV

"I'm Hazel" the caramel skinned girl said. Then pointing at the couple to her left, she continued "They are Annabeth and Percy" and at the couple to her right "and they are Jason and her sister Thalia. The guy upstairs is my brother Nico. Can I please eat now? I'm a bit hungry"

"Yeah, I'm Clary and he's Jace. They are Isabelle and Alec. Why don't we eat and then talk?" And apparently the idea of food made all of us come to an agreement because the next half hour was spent in a silent munching of pizzas.

While eating, I observed them. Percy ad Annabeth looked like a couple, a really good couple. They look someway symbiotic, like they had survived hell and back relying only on each other and their love. Actually, they were cute. They completed each other: she was smart while he was impulsive, he has a tendency to protect her while she would have been the one to plan to get out of the situation, in a battle would have been the hero and she would have been the strategist.

Thalia and Jason looked siblings only because of their eyes. They were different as night, Thalia, and day, Jason. She physically was like a girl version of Alec, black hair and wonderful shaffire blue eyes, completely dressed in black, but she had a tremendously stronger "I'm gonna kill you all if you dare touch my friends" behaviour. Dangerous, impulsive, and with no problems showing it. Instead, Jason, even if he was probably as dangerous as his sister, looked quiter and more reflective, he had an "perfect leader" aura and his eyes would make people think he couldn't tell a lie to anyone.

Hazel was the most difficult to read. She looked like she wanted to scream "I'm harmless, don't mind me" but I could feel she was powerful, warlock kind of powerful. She seemed kind and sweet and probably that was why they apparently chose her to speak.

When whe finished eating we headed out of the kitchen to the Institute library, it would have been more comfortable to talk there. The library luckily had a good calming effect on our guests, just like the way it had on me the first time I came in this room. And Annabeth looked exactly like she had just fallen in love. But Thalia was still looking wary when she asked "Can I go see Nico? Don't worry, I know the way"

"I'm coming with you" said Hazel

"No, stay here! I've got it" Thalia answered a bit too fast.

"You okay, Thals?" Asked Percy visibly worried. Probably being in a completely strange ambient was making him nervous.

"I'm perfectly fine Kelp Head" and she was gone.

After a few embarrassing minutes of silence, Alec had the wonderful idea of starting the conversation with a tipical "So... Can you please explain who and what you are? Because it's quite obvious you are not Downworlders nor Nephilim, you would have recognised us by the marks"

"And the stories about the war"

"Shut up, Jace!"

"Okay, Izzy! Stop pouncing me!"

"Nephilim? Weren't they the fallen angels in the Bible? And what do you mean by _what are you_? We are demigods, of course!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking at Alec like he had just turned into a cat. By her point of view, what she had just said, but honestly...

"Demigod? Like in Greek mythology? By the Angel, you have to be completely out of your mind to believe we..."

"I think this young miss isn't lying, my dear Isabelle" Magnus voice came from behind us "And I also think you should close the Institute doors if you don't wont unknown guest."

"And who in Hades are you? And how do you know we are not lying?" Percy asked when he understood the importance of Magnus words.

"I will not think about the tragic fact of you guys not knowing me and I'll answer your questions. First, I'm the great and fabulous Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Second, I know that you are children of the gods because I met the mother of two of them some time ago... I felt really sorry when she died"

"Who?" and "Whose mother?" Was the chorus that followed, both by and the _demigods_.

"Nico and Bianca's mother. Maria Di Angelo, an interesting person for being a Shadowhunter, but you have to be interesting to make the Lord of the Death fall in love with you."

The silence was astonishing.


	6. Nico II

**Hey, I'm back! And I'really _really_ happy therea are lo many people reading this story! Thank you so much 3 3**

 **This chapter has been really funny to write, it's so strange writing Nico's pov in English and not in Italian (well I wrote something in Italian, translations are next to it)**

 **Please, let me know what you think, it makes me happy!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's and Cassandra Clare's novels and characters are only theirs, not mine! The first four chapters comes from the mind of darkgirl427**

 **PS: I was thinking about posting once a week at this time**

 **PPS: English is not my first language, it's Italian, so let me know if you find mistakes, so I can avoid them in future**

* * *

Nico's POV

When I regained consciousness, I was laying on a bed in a unknown room with Thalia looking at me.

"Where are we?"

"Strange place, strange people, somewhere called Institute, New York" Really, why do I always have to end in the middle of every single mess in the non-human world? I was just a little annoyed with the Fates.

"Ok, merda, we need to reach the others. Can you help me please?" Too much shadow-travel, Will was going to kill me painfully. Gods, I really missed Will!

"You sure?"

"Yes, sooner we go, better it will be for everyone. Quindi (so), can you help me?"

"You are officially too stubborn for your own good!"

* * *

When I was finally able to reach the room were the others and our hosts were, probably the library, I immediately noticed something.

The silence.

Then I noticed a bizarre figure, someone I remembered from my life pre-Lotus "Magnus Bane, bello rivederti! Vedo che non sei cambiato" (good to see you again! I can see you didn't change)

"Little angel! We were talking about you. Were is your sister?"

"Bia... É morta. Un'impresa qualche anno fa." (She's dead. She was killed some years ago) Even if Bianca's thought still hurt, Magnus deserved to know "And, in my Father's name, don't you dare say a word about my nicknames, Percy"

"But…?"

"What's the matter with nicknames, I like them!" I noticed that the black haired Shadowhunter boy was just as happy at Magnus' words as me, interesting. "But the real question is... Why are you here with your little demigodly friends, Little angel?"

"Honestly, I have no idea why" I started answering in English. Magnus wasn't the only one who needed o understand what I was going to say, so Italian wasn't the right language to do. "We were sent all together on that island because of a message about mosters. We weren't able to kill them, they kept coming back in a matter of seconds, and our powers didn't work when we tried to use them to get out"

"You have powers?" Shadowhunter blondie asked most intelligent question of the planet

"Of course, idiota" (you idiot)

"But, if your powers didn't work, how did you manage to leave that island? And why did you get here?" The red haired was interesting.

"I shadow-travelled here" Plain and simple

"Why here? I mean, I didn't even know you and Bianca knew about Maria being a Nephilim. And the are quite a lot of Institutes, even one in Venice where your mother used to live before meeting your father, why this one?" I was expecting this question. Both me and Bianca have never understood the relationship between our mother and Magnus but I remembered they used to talk for hours when he came to visit us.

"She didn't told me, but she told Bianca... When father told us we were in danger, she wanted to be sure that at least one of us knew everything about her heritage and after the battle of Manhattan she told me everything... She was thinking about reincarnation and she thought I deserved to know"

"Reincarnation?" Was the universal question from all the Shadowhunters. Followed by Annabeth's sharp "We can talk about our afterlife later"

"But why here? Why not other Insitutes or safe places?"

"Shadow-travel is based on instinct, you don't have a GPS, but you are guided by memories an thoughts of the places where you want to go. Firstly I tried with places like Camp or New Rome but I couldn't travel to places related to the Gods, so I simply though _safe place near home_ " I obviously couldn't say _near Will_ , Percy would have joked about this until his death and maybe even further. "Apparently th New York Insitute is the best place."

"So, let's sum everything up!" Exclaimed brightly the red haired, before adding in my direction "I'm Clary, by the way"

"You all are children of Greek and Roman gods, I can really believe it even if Magnus says it's true, and you ended up trapped on an island with monsters you weren't able to kill" Started the other Shadowhunter girl.

"They were probably demons, they cannot be killed with Godly metals like celestial bronze" Added Magnus.

"And Nico shadow-travelled us here because apparently his mother was like our hosts an this was _safe place near home_ " was Thalia's contribution to the discussion. She had started to look a little less in her killing mode since I started my explanation.

"An apparently this involves all of us" I could hear Annabeth's brain working, as you could expect from the most intelligent daughter of Athena since Dedalus.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hazel was worried, not only for me, and her question reflected it. Jason and Percy were deep in thoughts, probably thinking about strategies for the future, and I was doing the same thing. It was my fault, in the end.

Idiota and the other girl apparently have the solution, in the form of "We are going to work together"

Really? Davvero fantastico, ci faremo uccidere tutti! (Really wonderful, we are gonna get all of us killed)

Apparently not-idiota guy agreed with me again "Jace! Iz! We have to wait for the Clave!"

Idiota, or Jace, answered with his friend "Alec, my dear parabatai, I know you love to protect us but the Clave isn't able to do anything until it's too late, after two wars it's quite obvious. And, honestly, rules are boring."


	7. Alec

**I can believe I managed to update, I spent the last week studying, high school can be a _curse_!**

 **This time it's Alec time as a PoV, it's probably my favourite Mortal Instruments character, and I have to andvise you... If you don't like gay couples, this is not gonna be the story for you.**

 **To everyone who follows: thank for the support**

 **To everyone who favourited: I love you!**

 **To everyone else: thank you for reading and _please_ leave a comment, your opinion matters **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's and Cassandra Clare's novels and characters are only theirs, not mine! The first four chapters comes from the mind of darkgirl427**

* * *

Alec's POV

It was official... I needed to talk to Magnus!

It wasn't like I didn't trust him, I mean, after Camille and his father I knew his love for me. And I wasn't so bothered by his past as much as before. But I was curious.

After Clary's mother wedding and meeting with Theresa Gray and Brother Zachariah he told me about the infamous Will Herondale affair. I really couldn't believe that the man who made me feel so jealous, and utterly stupid, was actually Jace's great great something grandfather. As I said, utterly stupid! But the point was another...

It has always been well known to all the Shadowhunters and Downworlders Magnus' dislike for Nephilims, with my siblings, Clary and I as an exception, but then I found out about the Mortmain affair. So I was curious.

Who was this Maria Di Angelo? Why Magnus still cared for his son?

I recalled the Di Angelo family name from the history lessons Hodge used to gave us. They were an important family in Alicante, but also in the mundane society. For centuries they had been one of the richest and most important noble families in the Republic of Venice, from were they had run an Institute that was able to protect all Italy. But with the fall onf the Republic and then the beginning of the twentieth century, they started losing their wealth and their power between mundanes and inside the Clave until the last of them, I don't remember her name, disappeared just before the Second World War. Some voices said she ran away with a vampire she was in love with and that in the end he killed her, but maybe the weren't true.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even noticed everyone had left. Well except for Magnus who now was sitting next to me, looking a bit worried.

"Hey, you were gone for quite some time. You okay?" He was sweet, sometimes I couldn't believe I was so lucky.

"I'm fine, just thinking. Were are all the others"

"Your sister in her room, Little Angel and the demigods in the guest rooms and Jace took Clary home. I can't believe Jocelyn is still so strict about curfew, that girl literally survived hell and two wars. What were you thinking about that made you so distracted? You didn't even noticed my kisses!"

"You... And the Di Angelo. I was trying to remember what I was taught about them during history lesson. I thought that the last one of the family desappeared sometime during the thirtyes."

"Yeah, there was quite a scandal when Maria left!"

"Wait, Maria? As Nico's mother? How is that possible?"

"It's complicated... I only know that Maria and Hades had planned a way to protect Nico and Bianca in case something happened, and apparently that involved avoiding them to grow up for eighty years. Maria... Sometimes I miss her! Don't be jealous. She was a good friend, and so in love with Hades. She was different from the other Nephilims, and not only because her Sight made her see the world of Gods and demigods, but also because she was so open to everyone. She didn't care if you were a warlock, a Nephilim, a mundane or even the Lord of the Deads, by her point of view you were a person."

"When did you meet her?"

"She was still a cute small kid... Her parents wanted me to help them in something, and for free!" For a moment he looked completely outraged "Of course I didn't help them. But I met her briefly. She was curious about my powers... I couldn't believe my ears when a five years old Nephilim asked me to teach her about my powers like they were a gift and not something to be ashamed of. When I left Venice a few weeks later we decided to keep in contact via fire messages... We used to talk about my travels, her life as a Shadowhunter, even about my powers, she used to have such a thirst for knowledge!"

For a moment he was silent. I knew he was probably remembering something that made him suffer, he did the same when he told me about Will Herondale.

"One day she asked me for help leaving Italy... I knew about her relationship with Hades, about her children and how she had been able to keep everything from the Clave, probably the fact that she had been considered a pariah after her parents' death helped... I managed to take them to the States, using safe places I built in case of emergencies, in DC first and then in Upstate New York, a war was coming after all... But it wasn't enough... I used to visit them once a month, staying for the weekend... One day I arrived and I found the villa in ashes... Between the ruins I found a letter from Hades saying Bianca and Nico were safe, but he couldn't tell me because it was too dangerous, and that Maria was dead, but he was able to take her to Elisyum and that she was grateful for everything..."

He was suffering, I could see it quite clearly. I didn't know what to do.

"The next years were a mess, the War in the mundane world, Tessa and her grief for Will, their family and their friends... I have been able not to think about them since today... When I noticed you were late for our date I came to see if you were ok, don't think I haven't noticed you are stressed about all this lead of the Institute thing, and when I felt traces of demigodly magic I understood something big is going to happen..."

I knew it was painful for him, but I had to ask "Do you think..."

"You can trust them? Yes I think so. But, please, be careful, this one can become evil Clary's brother big"

"I will, promise" A small smile. "Sorry for the date"

"Nah, don't worry, there will be other nights for dating. Now it's better for you to go get some sleep"

We kissed for a moment, a small loving kiss.

"Want to stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure you want to let a Downworlder inside the Institute for a whole night?" He was playful now.

"Maybe it's better if I keep you in my room with me so I'll be sure you are not going to be a danger for the Institute" and finally he returned to smile, not looking as sad as before.


	8. Nico III

**Hello everyone! I cannot believe I managed (school is killing me, help!) But I have to admit this chapter is gonna be a bit short, I'm sorry!**

 **Thank you for reading, following and favouriting 3 3, and _please_ leave a comment, your opinion matters!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's and Cassandra Clare's novels and characters are only theirs, not mine! The first four chapters comes from the mind of darkgirl427**

* * *

Nico's POV

After Isabelle showed the other their bedrooms, not really surprised when Percy and Annabeth asked for sharing, I tried to desappeared in mine.

I knew what was coming, and I didn't want to became the subject of four ADHDs and a genius.

It didn't work!

I didn't have a clue about how, but when I finally managed to get into my room I found Thalia Grace, world most famous pine tree, sittin in the middle of my bed polishing her scary shield.

 _Fantastico, sto per diventare una statua! (Wonderful, I'm gonna became a statue)_

"Don't worry, the others will be here in a moment"

"Can I ask you why?"

"It's quite obvious, don't you think? Honestly, Nico, we are family! Why didn't you tell us? You know what happens when we start keeping secrets to each other!"

 _La carta della famiglia, davvero? (The family card, really?)_

"Yeah, I know! But I know the importance of keeping the realities separated from each other! We all have seen what happens when Romans a Greeks, we were all there last time! I knew, and I was also ordered, not to tell anyone else about the Shadow-world!"

"Anyone else? Anyone else? You told someone?"

"Will and Reyna! And Hazel, but she never wanted the details an she only knew about me not being half human. Any problems about that?"

 _Sinceramente, Thalia Grace è l'ultima persona da cui avrei accettato un discorso sulla morale! (Honestly, Thalia Grace is the last person who can give me a speech about morality!)_ I was becoming quite furious

"Problems? Why should I have problems about the fact that you told William Solace and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano about something that big and not to your family?"

"Oh, shut up! I told them because they diserved to know! But you... What have you done to have my trustin something? A part getting my sister killed and fleeing from wars with the pathetic excuse of being an Huntress of Artemis, of course!"

Okay, that was mean, I admit.

But she finally stopped yelling to me.

"Now, can you please leave my bedroom. 'Couse saving all your asses is quite a tiring job, and I would like to sleep" She left in silence, while Hazel sneaked inside.

She hugged me.

"How are you, brother?"

"Exhausted, and a little overwhelmed... Don't worry, sorellina, I only need to sleep."

She hugged me again, nearly suffocating me

"Good! Now... Don't you dare doing something that reckless again, do you hear me? I thought I was gonna lose you..."

We stayed there, hugging for some minutes... After all that happened, even I needed human contact...

"Now, go and take a shower. Then bed! I'll take care of the others, at least until tomorrow morning."

"Thanks"

"It's what siblings do... And, by the way, I don't care what is gonna happen and I don't care about your past and your family legacy, you're my brother, and I'll always love you" She said while leaving.

"Ti voglio bene anch'io, sorellina" (I love you too, little sister) I whispered while she was closing the door, shouting "Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, we need to talk!"

* * *

I was leaving the bathroom after the longest shower in all human history when I heard behind me "Nicola Francesco Di Angelo! What have we decided about playing with shadows? You scared the hell out of me!"

I turned to face the steamy figure of Will Solace. He looked furious and worried

"Will, I didn't have other choices... We would have all died if I had not shadow-travelled away from that inferno..."

"I know. Haze told me what happened. Are you alright, Sunshine?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry 'bout me"

"First, I'm your doctor and, second, I'm your boyfriend, I have earned the right to worry about you long ago, Sunshine!"

"Will..."

"Don't you dare _Will_ me!"

And then he added word I wouldn't have expected to hear "I'll be there tomorrow morning! I came home yesterday so I don't even have to ask Chiron for permission, and my mom is so happy about my admissions to colleges even if I'm still in high school that she haven't said a word about me not going to school for the first days. Now go to bed and sleep!"

 _Oh, merda! (Shit)_


End file.
